


Unread Messages

by littleflakdress



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Humor, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleflakdress/pseuds/littleflakdress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anderson's neighbors leave a few messages at the Citadel apartment.</p><p>Just a one-off I had rattling around in my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unread Messages

Message from: JevSusandPeepers29@citadel.net  


_Hi David!!!_

_Couldn’t help but notice that you’ve sublet the place. (Thought the co-op board didn’t allow that? Haha!) Anyway we wouldn’t mind getting the contact information for our new neighbors, just in case. Thanks! Hope you’re doing well! Stop by any time!_

_Jevon and Susan (13B)_

***

Message from: JevSusandPeepers29@citadel.net  


_Hey David, I don’t mean to be a bother, just wondering if you could tell us who's actually renting the place while you’re gone? We noticed a pretty big crowd gathering at the apartment and they have tendency to leave the music running when they’re gone (loud repetitive techno- not really our thing!!) Just want to know who’s here, for safety's sake. Cheers, J & S_

***

Message from: JevSusandPeepers29@citadel.net _  
_

_To the residents of 13A- We don’t mean to be party poopers but PLEASE KEEP IT DOWN. We get up very early for work. I’ll be reporting you to the co-op board if you keep having these parties._

***

Message from: JevSusandPeepers29@citadel.net  


_I swear to god if those Krogans don't stop shouting I will get C-SEC involved._


End file.
